The Donatello's Predicament
by demiurgiclass01
Summary: Donatello looks into the multiverse theory, but what happens when he accidentally gets transported to one of the other universes and meets his other self? Meanwhile, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael travel with the Fugitoid in space to find Donatello and get him back.


Authors Note

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ninja Turtles! If I did then poor, poor Donatello would be dead by now, for the second time.

This is my first fanfiction, EVER! As you can tell it is about a certain purple-masked terrapin, Donatello, my favorite ninja turtle! I got the idea for this story after watching ROTTMNT's 'Pizza Pit'. In the episode, it shows on Donnie's corkboard multiple pictures of different incarnations of the turtles, but a specific picture caught my eye, the 1987 one. Written in sharpie it says 'ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?' Then came to the birth of this fanfiction.

This is my first fanfiction so I will require criticism, please do so! Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

_Drip, Drip, Drip, went the water spouts up in the far ceilings of the large sewer home. Drip, Drip, Drip. The noise ingrained in his mind, playing ever so slightly in the back burner as he worked with different chemicals, pouring and mixing them together. He didn't know what he was doing, he just wanted to keep his mind busy at all times. _

_He poked the tip of his tongue out in concentration and ledged it over the top of his upper lip, squinting his doe brown eyes at the extremely fragile beakers he was handling. His mind kept going back to that day, but every time it would creep up on him he would tilt his head in a different direction and dribble some chemical into another chemical, hoping it wouldn't overflow and cause an explosion so late into the night. _

_His intelligent mind had once again wandered far off from the task at hand, he had to do something about this mind-boggling experience he had, write it down or something, invent something. _

_The young purple-masked turtle had been thinking about his adventures in space with his brothers and the Fugitoid, trying to save Earth from the Triceratons and it's ultimate doom. But, it wasn't the fact that they had traveled back in time to do so, or that they had encountered space assassins or small aliens that can go into your subconscious, no. Donatello was thinking about when he and his brothers had been teleported to an alternate universe, the universe where they met themselves. Donatello's alternate version was so… small, round, innocent. He hadn't known what to expect- he'd never been to, or thought about, an alternate universe before! _

_But every time Donnie had tried to bring his mind away from the 'Save all seven dimensions' incident, his alternate self would pop back into his mind, and he couldn't help but think,_

'_I wonder what his life is like?' _

_Over and over again, he thought and thought. He put down the beakers filled with unidentified liquids on his desk near some paperwork, then slouched in his metal chair and placed his bored arm over his plastron. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and found himself traveling through La-la land once again. _

_Drip, Drip, Droop…! The sound once came back to his mind, he seriously had to fix the pipes so they wouldn't leak anymore. Alas, he had much to do but so little time, he wouldn't be able to fit fixing the pipes into his schedule. He'd let his mind wander back to alternate Donnie for now._

'_Short, violet, mask tails. Why were they so short? Had he been the youngest of those four turtles? Or was it simply a design choice and nothing else? How had the alternate Donnie transported the other turtles to his dimension with a… a… a *flashlight*? How is that-' _

_He cut himself off from his overdramatic thinking. He didn't want to delve too deep into his alternate selves life, yet._

_He wanted to meet his alternate self again, but how? Donatello couldn't make a Alternate Universe portal opening flashlight! That would be blasphemous. _

_He could do something else, something far more… riskier, perse. He knew exactly what to do, and when to do it. _

_He just didn't know what his brothers would think. _

_He got up from his slouched position, popping his joints back in place and left his laboratory with his bo-staff. He would go storm the castle. _

_-pb-_

_The tallest of the turtles stood still, still as a statue. He was on the edge of a rooftop hovering a good ways up from the streets, the building was in front of TCRI, the Kraang facility. _

_Surely if he were to get into TCRI and find their portal devices he could get back to the alternate universe, at least that's what he thought. _

_Looking back to his target- the TCRI Kraang facility- he calculates some complex calculations in his head, angles and such. He finds the quickest way to get to the top of the building without getting wounded. He gets out his grappling hook from the pocket of his belt, he lifts his arm up and squints one of his eyes slightly. He lifts his arm up high and shoots the grapple somewhere amongst the smoothened bricks of the TCRI building. It made a small *Ting!* noise when it notified Donatello it was secured and latched onto the building. _

_He freezed, thinking about what would happen if he were to leave without telling his brothers, surely someone would come looking for him… right? That was the whole reason he left, to be useful somewhere else. He thought his brothers and father hadn't appreciated him enough or liked him to keep him around for much longer, maybe he shouldn't leave? Nonsense, he knew what he had heard and knew what he was doing. He would finally have a friend to depend on. And maybe a new set of brothers to actually love him for who he is, and not for just his intelligence. _

_He shook his head and let the grappling hook slowly levitate him up to where the hook had been wedged into, he grabbed his bo-staff and pressed the small hidden button on the top of it, showing the small hidden blade. He latched the blade in between the plates of the building's bricks and started pushing himself up the building, shifting all of his weight. He left his grappling hook at the lower base of the building, on the ground, dropping it after he used his bo-staff as a climbing tool instead. _

_Maybe that had been a mistake. _

_Problem one, when he got into the building he realized there was zero Kraang in the main room. Problem two, there was a large holographic screen that was presenting Kraang Prime and Subprime, they watched him with meer disgust as he stared back with a 'deer-in-headlights' stare. And finally, problem three, Kraang Prime and Subprime had called the rest of the Kraang fleet to the main room with the holographic screen, Donnie panicked and looked around for the Kraang portals. _

_The doors whammed open and came in over hundreds of marching, armed Kraang bots. All Donnie had to defend himself was his bo-staff, he hadn't brought any egg-shaped smoke bombs to retreat if something had gone wrong. He hadn't thought that far. He found the portals a bit too late, the Kraang droids were a mere few feet from him and they had been shooting purple lasers at him the moment they saw him. _

_The room looked like a blur of purple, there was hundreds and hundreds of lasers and Donatello could find himself getting hit by at least two everytime he moved, it stung. He bit the inside of his cheek with his canines and kept attempting to dodge lasers. His brown eyes landed on a 3 foot tall metal stand with buttons and sliders on it, that had to be the portal device, because in front of the stand was what he and his brothers deactivated, the Dimension X portal. Maybe if he recalibrated it, it would send him elsewhere? He had to try. _

_He calculated his movements and moved with extreme grace, his feet only going off the ground at certain intervals. He jump and ran from 70 mile per hour lasers, using his Bo-staff to pole-vault himself toward the stand. He then used his Bo-staff's blade to create a space between the stand and Kraang Droids who were guarding it. _

_Skipping toward the stand, he saw a small number pad on the surface of it. The numbers went through one to nine, no zeroes. He raised his hands and hovered over the number pad, then input a number. '1987.'_

_He looked toward the metal pad in the middle of the room, then realized that all the lasers had stopped firing. He looked around the room to see all the Kraang Droids staring at him. He looked toward the holographic screen projecting Prime and Subprime, they were staring at him too. Subprime started to speak to him,_

"_Go ahead, freak. Do it." He smirked evilly, almost as if he knew what would happen when Donatello would go in. Prime looked at it's small companion next to it, shocked and bewildered. _

"_The One known as Kraang Subprime, I, the one known as Kraang Prime, thinks you might be known as; mentally deranged." Prime's annoying speech handicap ticked Subprime off, so he just ignored it. _

"_We won't stop you, but just know… there are consequences." Kraang Subprime replied. _

'_What type of consequences?' Donatello thought in curiosity. He nodded his head, surprised and mind-boggled because the Kraang had stopped attacking him, and now were using him as if… as if he were a testing rat, no offense to Master Splinter. He looked into Subprime's one available eye. They had something planned, and he had to be careful. _

_Donatello looked at the small number pad, the numbers he input wrote out '1987'. There was a big button, it was red. Red, big buttons always meant something bad, but in this case it was an 'On' button._

_He hesitated, hovered his three-fingered hand above the button, biting the inside of his cheek. He slammed his hand down onto the button, more alarms blared throughout the building. The portal pad was shaking and glowing a purple shine, then the holographic screen with Subprime and Prime started to glitch. Donnie heard laughter, malicious, evil laughter. It was coming from both Prime and Subprime. His eyes widened in realization, it was a trap!_

_The Kraang droids turned back on, marched out of the room in a hurried manner. The doors shut behind them, Donnie couldn't get out, he was trapped. He was trapped with a portal that was about to suck him into an alternate universe. The building shook and rung as the portal was creating a small purple vortex. _

_The portal got bigger and bigger, Donnie hung onto the metal stand and the Holographic screen that projected malicious laughter had turned off. The pulling of the portal got more extreme and it started pulling metal plates off walls and wires off machines, all of which were flying past Donatello's head. Wind and debris whizzed past his face at impossible speeds, if one were to hit him on the head, he would pass out and get a concussion. He was floating mid air, his legs in the air and his hands were slipping off of the metal stand. _

_His hands weren't touching the stand anymore, he was in the air fully and the portal was at its full size, pulling everything into its mysterious mouth. Donnie panicked and tried to look for something to hold onto, there was nothing but speeding debris. He looked up and saw a giant piece of metal speeding right toward him! He couldn't move, he couldn't speak and he was about to get hit by a giant metal plate. _

_It hit him with a hard slam, he was immediately knocked out and his limp form got knocked into the portal. The portal turned off, the holographic screen came back on, and Subprime was giggling with an evil smirk. _

Donatello's eyelids fluttered open slowly, he groaned as a streak of pain encountered his head. He looked at his surroundings, there was a couch, an old school TV, a coffee table in front of the couch, and a person. The person was his alternate self! It was the one he saw during his space travels, and he was looking at him.

Donatello '87 stood up from the couch and walked toward Donnie '12 on the ground, he was holding a medkit of some sorts and looked distracted. '87 looked down at '12 and his eyes widened, and he rushed over.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Donnie '87 asked '12 with extreme worry.

"Like an elephant sat on me…"

"Doesn't sound to good, I checked your head and it seems you have a concussion." '87 starts opening his medkit.

"That sounds nice, might be the only thing I'm getting for Christmas." Both of them chuckled at Donnie '12's ways of sarcasm. '87 got out a popsicle looking thing from his medkit and handed it to '12.

"Well, after your journey you must be hungry." '12 took the offering and took the wrapper off, then started eating the dessert.

"So, how did you get here, Gap-tooth?" '87 asked him. '12 sat up cross-legged and so did '87, they stared at each other.

"I… got sucked into a portal made by the Kraang," '12 paused and took the popsicle out of his mouth. "I kinda asked to come here. I just wanted a friend or something… Maybe it was a mistake?" '87 looked at him with extreme admiration and amazement.

"Why? Has something bad happened in your universe?"

"Well… I just, My brothers don't really like me. I thought that maybe, if I came to your universe then I could have a family that likes me. I want a family and brothers who like me for who I am, not just for my intelligence." '12 said, looking down and looked like a neglected puppy. '87 felt a pang of sadness for him, he wanted the same thing too.

"It might've been the wrong choice to come to this universe, Gap-tooth. Here my brothers don't really like me either, one thing led to another… and I don't like speaking of that time."

'87 and '12 looked each other in the eyes and smiled sadly, they both didn't know what to do with themselves. '12 probably should've said bye to his brothers before leaving.

"I-" An alarm sound came from '87's laboratory, the Donnies both jumped up from sitting positions, '12 dropped his popsicle stick out of shock. They both ran toward the noise and a purple looking Kraang portal was opened, another one? Where had it come from?

A large turtle figure jumped out of the portal, it was another Donatello!

"Wizard, what are you doing here?" '87 asked the other Donatello. '12 looked shocked to see another version of himself, as did the other Donatello.

"Listen here, Donnies. Utrom Shredder is back, we need to stop him." The Donnie says frantically and pulls on '87's arm to come with him into the portal. '12 pipes up.

"Who? What? Why?"

"Just come on!" '03 pulls '12's arm as well and hops into the portal, the three turtles disappeared into the purple vortex.

The only things their brothers have to look for them is a popsicle stick, a poorly written note, and a mysterious explosion.


End file.
